the_assassins_creedfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed
The Assassin's Creed is a ROBLOX war group based on the Assassin's Creed series by Ubisoft. The Creed is led by a Mentor. The Founding of the creed was in 2009, originally founded by Hakan123 but shortly after switched hands to Kingaman1234 the "First Mentor". The Creed's purpose has always been to stop the advance of malicious groups, impede their growth or incapacitate their ability to conquer with diplomacy, alliances and or war. The Assassin's Creed has been a functional war group since 2012, amassing over 6 functioning raid bases over the years and several functional training facilities built by the Creed's builder, Ismag. The Creed's motto is "Nothing is true, everything is Permitted" a saying derived from the Assassin philosophy seen in the game series. The Creed strives to attract players primarily over the age of 13 for reasons of usefulness and maturity, but there is no way to check or filter, so success in the Creed is based on maturity and ability. Most groups in various genres including the Assassin genre are oriented to a specific time period (i.e. Renaissance, Medieval, Victorian, Future) however the Assassin's Creed tends to stray from being bound to a specific time period for easier engagement with malicious groups. Most of the Creed's places however tend to fall into the periods of the 16th and 17th century in terms of architecture and props. The composure and code of the Creed's members stem from The Guide, a collection of rules and guidelines set in stone to the Creed members, breaking these rules can result in anywhere from a reminder, to a demotion to permanent exile from the group. The Creed's backbone of integrity code of honor take their roots from The Guide, which was primarily based on the Three Tenets and Three Ironies from the Assassin's Creed series. These tenets are paramount to the Creed to serve as a constant reminder to use discretion in the field and all group related activities. The Three ironies serve to remind the Creed that they are not above sin or mistakes solely because they followed the tenets, and to think deeper on their actions and the reactions that they will inevitably cause. The Creed has been in 7 large conflicts which resulted in victory for the Creed and several small conflicts which were resolved or had no clear winner. In a mutually agreed upon conflict with another group, the Creed remains undefeated since it's conception. The Creed has had several allies over the years of it's activity, however it's most loyal and longtime allies have been The Legion and Levantine Assassin's Brotherhood (LAB).The Creed has always held allies in high regard, offering aid in both diplomatic, training and matters of war, however the credentials required to ally with the Creed are specific and much thought from the High Ranks goes into alliances before an alliance is made. The current leader of the Creed is Venatori, who has been the longest serving Mentor of the Creed, converting it to a functional war group and overseeing it's growth from 1,000 to 6,000 members as of 2015. Category:General Information